<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hinata sharts on kageyama by shoyofantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577240">hinata sharts on kageyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyofantasy/pseuds/shoyofantasy'>shoyofantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booty Bay, Cool, Kagehina Day (Haikyuu!!), Other, Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyofantasy/pseuds/shoyofantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it literally is the title [cute]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hinata sharts on kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kageyama!" giggled Shouyou.<br/>
"What dookie face"<br/>
"I need to poop"<br/>
"Ok"<br/>
"Let me poo pls"<br/>
"No"<br/>
"PLSSSS"<br/>
"No"<br/>
"i will shart on u"</p><p>Tobio stared at Hinata like if it were a challenge. He grinned at Shouyous face...he looked like if he was idk constipated (dookie)...........Kageyama thought Hinata was joking like the stupid loser he is.</p><p>Hinata wasnt joking, he had to shart</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>time skip to 4 seconds later </p><p> </p><p>"did u shart on me"<br/>
"..."<br/>
"that was a yes or no question baka....weiner, coochie.<br/>
"..."<br/>
"pls answr my lap feels really warm"<br/>
"sí guapo"</p><p>Tobio felt so angry, he's never wanted to eat a shart so much..but he didnt want to embarrass himself. so he throws hinata out the window and screams 'ew bye stinky sharty.'</p><p> </p><p>the end &gt;.&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SATIRE I SWEAR </p><p>I AM JOKIFN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>